


Unbreakable

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rage, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula doesn't understand how something like this could happen, but like hell she'll let it break her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Nebula's servos were shaking as she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. Primus, she felt sick, like she was going to vomit any moment now. So she ran over to the toilet and did, her entire body convulsing as she violently emptied out her tanks. She coughed and threw up again, gripping the edges of the seat tightly, as if trying to hold on.   
  
He raped her. That bastard mech had raped her. She knew that the fucker was scum, but this? He actually thought he could get away with doing  _this_  to her?! How dare he! How fucking dare he touch her that way! Parliament was scum and she knew it. Hell, she had watched her father all her life and she viewed him as scum of the universe.  
  
Well. She had until this evening.   
  
Most of the servants had gone off to recharge and her parents were both at some stupid elitist party. She was alone for the most part and she couldn't even remember what she had been doing. Possibly packing since news about war and the Decepticons and Autobots were becoming more and more apparent. She had a feeling it would be times to choose sides soon and she certainly couldn't stay here.   
  
The doorbell had rung before a series of knocks. She answered the door, less than pleased to see it was one of her father's stupid friends, Acid Pit. She did not like him and the bastard reeked of high-grade. Still, he insisted he come in and wait for her parents, saying he had urgent business.  
  
She shouldn't have let him in. She shouldn't have, but she did. She just wanted him to shut up, so she let him in. She didn't expect him to use a fucking stun gun on her and drag her to her berthroom. He tied her wrists up to her headboard; she normally would have been able to break out of it, but that fucking stun gun made her a twitching, weak mess. She couldn't do anything but watch what he was doing to her, what he was putting her through.   
  
It was her fault, he said. Since she was a child, she had been teasing him and seducing him. She wanted him because all she did was show off those curves of her to him. He knew she'd let anyone fuck her, so why not him? He was way better than any mech she'd probably been with.  
  
Nebula shuddered and cursed at the feel of her assailant's transfluid leak out of her valve, the disgusting liquid trailing down her thighs and onto the floor. That was the worst and most disgusting fuck she had ever had. And she wasn't able to do anything to stop it.  
  
She didn't cry during or after it, but to say she hadn't been horrified would've been a lie. In truth, she wanted to cry and demand why this had happened to her, out of all the femmes in the world. Sure, she was a bitch and "whored around," but for fuck sake's – why her?!  
  
She slowly rose to her pedes, her breath and legs shaking as she wobbly stepped back over to the sink and mirror. She remembered when she first learned that some people could use their body to the advantage if they knew how to use it correctly. She was told by the femme she met at that bar that she was one of them; hell, Bloodshed even told her that when they had become friends.   
  
It didn't take much to get what she wanted while using her body. Not vanity, but truth – she had the type of frame both mechs and femmes wanted. Mechs wanted it so they could fuck it while femmes wanted it just so they could have it. Lust and envy, two sins Nebula had perfected in manipulating to her advantage.  
  
Still, she never expected to be raped because of it. Sure, that femme in the bar warned her about this sort of thing, but she didn't think it would happen to her. That was where she went wrong and allowed her guard to go down. The bastard was able to take advantage of her and use her for his own sick pleasure.  
  
Nebula let out a snarl, which grew into a furious scream, raising her arms up and slamming them into the mirror, causing it to shatter and cut her metallic skin. But she didn't feel the pain. All she could feel was anger and agony and disgust. This shouldn't have happened to her, but it did. And as much as she wanted to cry about, she refused.   
  
If she did cry, it would make her just like her mother - weak. Cry and do absolutely nothing about it. The thought was even more revolting than the actual rape. No, she would not cry because that never solved anything. She wouldn't tell anyone about this either. For one thing, no one would believe her since she was viewed as the lying slut of the elites. Also, even if they did believe her, no one would do anything about it because her rapist was a Parliament member. When was the last time they were punished for their crimes?  
  
Despite the bleeding, she rubbed her helm with her bloody servos, trying to think. That fucker would pay, but she had to think how. How was she going to make that bastard regret what he did to her? She had to do it herself. None of that hit man bullshit; she could avenge herself. This wouldn't happen again and she would make damn sure of it.  
  
It was only one time. He only raped her once before letting her go and running away like the cowardly bastard he was. This would not break her. She would not become her mother and cry about it. She was stronger than that, so much stronger than that. She refused to let something like this break her.   
  
This was nothing. Nothing at all.


End file.
